firstlawfandomcom-20200213-history
Company of the Gracious Hand
The Company of the Gracious Hand is a mercenary company founed by Nicomo Cosca, which follows the same reputation for robbery and plunder, arson and pillage, rape and extortion as The Thousand Swords, his former mercenary company. Captain Generals * Nicomo Cosca, until usurped and given to Dimbik * Dimbik Members * Nicomo Cosca, captain general of the Company of the Gracious Hand * Temple, lawyer at the Company of the Gracious Hand * Sergeant Friendly, the First Sergeant of the Company * Sufeen, an idealistic scout in the Company * Spillion Sworbreck, a writer and Cosca's biographer * Brachio, Styrian captain in company * Bermi, Sacri, Styrian soldiers * Dimbik, Union captain in company * Jubair, Kantic captain in company History The company is founded by Nicomo Cosca some time after Best Served Cold and before Red Country. Cosca seems to have abandoned/being expelled The Thousand Swords and have earned and lost the Duchy of Visserine, keeping the infamous reputation of his former company. Red Country At the start of the book the company counts with around five hundred members and it's hired by the Inquisition to find and destroy the rebels of Starikland that ran away to the Near Country and especially its leader Conthus (as excuse to raze as much as they can looking for loot). The company visit Squaredeal, Averstock and Greyer, where they find Imperial money , so they follow the trace of the money to Grega Cantliss in Crease. There, they come across with Shy South and The Mayor, who has Cantliss as prisioner. They decide to help Shy find the kids kidnaped by the Dragon people in Ashranc, cause they are said that there are a lot of loot they can get from the Dragons, using as excuse fo the inquisitor Lorsen that they know that Conthus is there. The company ambush the Sragon army, in a town south to Ashranc, after they are teased to think there was only twenty of them. After that the Dragon army is annihilated and the city, defenseless. Then they raze Ashranc in the most unrespectful way possible, killing everyone and destrying everything. The loot that was promised to them is found in the Dragon Treasure Room. The inquisitor is furious with Cosca about Conthus not being there, but Cosca tells him that in fact they were traveling with Conthus, who according to Cosca is Savian, so they make him prisioner. Shy, Lamb and Dab Sweet want revenge on the company cause they have imprisioned Savian and haven't paid Dab Sweet's commission, so Lamb starts a bloodbath in the camp in order to try to free Savian, Shy takes Temple and runs away with all the loot and Dab Sweet steals the horses to sell them in Crease. Most of remaining men dies as a result as trying to stop Lamb, the stampede of the horses and the persecution of Shy and Temple (although all the loot is finally lost and taken by the real Conthus). All of this is able to make Cosca angry, an state in which he had never been seen. With the few dozen men left he confronts Shy in the house of The Mayor where he is trick by a an actor posing as Sarmis and signing the entry of Crease in The Old Empire, so Lorsen don't want Cosca attacking in imperial territory so usurps his position as captain (which is given to Dimbik) and takes Cosca and Friendly as prisioners. Category:Organizations Category:Military